The use of synthetic lubricants has become the object of increased attention over the more conventional use of petroleum based lubricants. Single phase aqueous lubricants have not been extensively used successfully in such applications as drawing, ironing, rolling, extrusion, and similar metal forming processes. However, it has been customary to use certain ingredients found in synthetic lubricants such as, for example, oleic acid in connection with a mineral oil. For example, Knepp U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,671 discloses and claims a lubricant containing a fatty acid and mineral oil together with an aliphatic carboxylic acid ester and an emulsification agent. An emulsification agent is used to permit dispersion of the Knepp lubricant in water for use as a drawing and ironing lubricant in the can-making art.
It is also known to use alkanolamines and polyoxyalkylene glycols in aqueous lubricant composition. For example, Davis U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,171 discloses a cutting fluid comprising an alkanolamine, a polyoxyalkylene glycol and a saturated organic acid containing from 6 to 9 carbon atoms. Davis cautions, however, against the use of higher molecular weight saturated organic acids stating that the use of such higher organic acids can result in clogged filters, poor rust protection and reduced tool life in areas where hard water is encountered.